1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to intelligent business cards and small electronic devices for capturing and reproducing sound. More particularly, the invention is directed to an electronic device roughly the size of a conventional business card that permits the provider to pre-record sound-information for the user, and likewise permits the user to playback the pre-recorded sound information and selectively and repeatedly record, store and playback his or her own sound information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable, digital sound recording devices are known in the art. It is likewise well known to provide business cards as a convenient source of ready identification and as a way for one's personal and or business identity to be recalled by a third party at a later date when the third party wishes to contact the provider for a business or other purpose. Business cards may also serve valuable marketing and advertising functions. Preferably, the mental impression upon receipt of a business card is positive and is recalled when the recipient of the card subsequently retrieves it.
A need exists for an improved business card that achieves all of the objectives of conventional business cards and related advertising or promotional materials, while simultaneously providing the recipient with the ability to hear prerecorded sound information from the provider, and also permitting the recipient to record, save and playback his or her own sound information.